Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3x+2(-12x+3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -3x + {2(}\gray{-12x+3}{)} $ $ -3x {-24x+6} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {-3x - 24x} + 6$ $ {-27x} + 6$ The simplified expression is $-27x+6$